To Remember The new Memories
by kimmie93
Summary: to remember the new memories is a story about a boy who is finding his lost friend. he finds her but she has no memories about him or about their friendship. with luffy Stupidity she gets her memories back. one problem is that she wants to find the person who safe her life and thank him/her for saving her. i don't own one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**To Remember The New Memories**

**HELLO PEOPLE! **

**while i'm taking my sweet time finishing the new chapters from 'OMG is you' and 'The Fifth Empress Has Return" i decided to post this new story that i had for a looooooong time ago. so enjoy this story while you wait to enjoy the others two stories that you were enjoying the other ones (wink wink ;) i know lol. **

**please review and tell me what you think about it. **

* * *

My characters

Name: Elisabeta

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

looks: long wavy cherry red heir to her waist, Soft Pale skin, rosy cheek and pink lips.

Likes: to sing Opera and other music, Big fan of anime (and yaoi she is a perv too ^ ^) and to be with Walter.

Personality: she is funny, cute, smart, a pervert, like to have fun, she can be a idiot sometimes, Overprotect to her friends (especially Walter) she can be evil and sometimes creepy ( she get's it from her mother)

Name: Walter

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Likes: to sing opera and other music, Big anime fan (and yaoi he is a perv) and being with Elisabeta.

Looks: black dark heir, blue eyes, light skin. (he looks like the young Walter from hellsing)

Personality: he is funny, smart, a idiot sometimes, a pervert, like to have fun, he can be evil and sometimes creepy (he spans a lot of time with Elisabeta) Overprotect to his friends ( especially Elisabeta )

* * *

**No One Hits My Walter**

"So…" my friend whispered. "did you saw the new episode of hellsing?"

"boy did I." I whispered back with dirty smirk on my face. "I even had orgasm while I was watching it.

"eww." a unknown student said.

"you know you should watch anime. It opens a whole new world to ya." I winked him.

"I feel like you people are going to take over the world." He said with a bore expression. "and what is this hentai and yoi yoha whatever it's called.

My friend Walter chuckled and walked to his desk and whispered to his ear.

" hentai is anime porn and it's yaoi. yaoi is boy on boy is very hot." he licked his ear shell. The boy's blue eyes went wide and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. I had the same reaction as the blond boy. did I have never seen my friend doing this before. I felt something warm running down to my nose.

My pervert friend looked at me with his sexy smirk. "you are having a nosebleed my dear." he whispered in his sexy British accents .

"OH MY JASHIN!."

"Elisabeta" the teacher snaps. "please keep it down. some students are trying to finish their test."

"Je suis désolé, monsieur"

"and Walter."

"yessss sir?.

"get. out." my teacher looked at Walter with angry eyes. "you don't even belong to this class. OUT!"

"oh, yeah i forgot hehe."

sweat-drop

trues me people this is the not only time that Walter has sneaked into my class to talk to me. he just pops out of nowhere like magic it makes me wonder if he is Elmo. because Elmo pops like that is kinda creepy but cool at the sometime. i want to pop out of nowhere like Elmo.

* * *

"I can't beveled that you screamed like that." Walter was laughing his brains out. Y-you sou-sounded so horny I bet you had a orgasm."

"whatever!" I kicked him. "So… what are we going to do for the next preferment in school."

"well" he put a finger to his chin . "you can sing opera how- oh I got it. how about we sing that song that you like so much passion.

"you mean pasion? But that's in Spanish and we tried it and you suck at that."

"hey" he suddenly stop.

"what?"

"is that Eric?" he pointed to a small group of boys and there was Eric looking scared like he was about to get eating by hungry wolves.(Eric was the one who was being molested by Walter that perv)

"hey buddy!" my pervert friend went running to Eric. "hey me and Elisabeta were looking for ya."

It seem things were about to go well but it was isn't. one of the bullies were cursing at Walter. Eric was nervously asked them to leave the alone. One of the ugly fuckers had a smirk on his face it make me wanted to shove my foot to his ugly face. them one fat ass jump on Walter and punch on his face.

mine pervert Walter was hit on his beautiful, handsome, sexy, hot, adorable, gorgeous, cute face.

Noooooooo!

LORD JASHIN HELP ME TO KICK SOME ASS!

I charge like the worrier from 300 screaming top of my lung and jumping in midair (image in slow-motion) giving a kick to the guy's face and he was like ( slow-motion again) 'nooooo'. I didn't realize that I step on dog shit. the prove was on the on his face.

"_ooh so that explains the smell."_

I poke them in their eyes, twist their nipples, kick them on their crouch, bitch slap them with one of mine white gloves and Eric had a WTF look (still slow-motion ) with a 'eehhhhhh'(end of slow-motion) the fight was still on and my moves _kinda _worked on them. me, Walter and Eric got some punches on our fabulous faces. The guy with the dog shit on his face (with it smelled like dog shit) came running to me and his muffin tops (slow-motion is back) jumping up and down. Knocked the air of my lungs and send my flying off the bridge (still slow-motion) as I was falling off the only thing I was thinking was death. This is it. no more singing with Walter, no more anime, no more yaoi and no more having good times with Walter. (end of slow-motion) and '**bang'** I hit the ground. Few minutes of losing my conscious I could heir voices.

"I think I kill her." shit face said.

"no shit!" pimples face said

"yo-you kill he-her you know you guys are going to jail for murder.!" it was Eric voice.

"ELISABETA! ELISABETA!

"_Walter?"_

"ELISABETA GET UP IT'S COMING HURRY!"

"_what's is coming? wh-what's is that noise?"_

Slowly I open my blue eyes only to see Walter and Eric on the bridge. Walter was crying his tears running to his cheek mixing with his own blood. There was that noise again it was familiar.

"ELISABETA GET OUT OF THE TRACKS THE TRAIN IS COMING HURRY!"

What? Tracks? Train?

My eyes went wide I try to move but a powerful pain went through my leg. My-my leg was broken oh Jashin I could see my bone sticking out. Aww shit this is not good I could heir the train getting closer by the minute.

"WALTER I CAN'T MY-MY LEG IS BROKEN!" cried out of pain. "Walter I'm scared." I whispered out of fear.

He was about to jump off the bridge but Eric rap his arms to his waist. "NO YOU FOOL IF YOU JUMP YOU ARE JUST GOING TO END UP LIKE HER!"

He is right. if he jumps he is going to up like me. with a broken leg with his bones sticking out of his flesh and felling horrible pain. This is it. My life ends here the train coming it over. I cry silently so they won't heir me. I lived a good life yes I did.

"ELISATABE!" more tears came out of his beautiful blue eyes.

It was closer.

"I-I LOVE YOU BUDDY." I cried out loud.

It was here.

"ELISABETAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BANG!**

Next Time On 'to remember the new memories': oh no Elisabeta is dead or is she? What will Walter do? And why dose the fat guy still has dog shit on his face? All of them will be answered on the next chapter or may not.

* * *

Je suis désolé, monsieur/i'm sorry sir/

**OMG another crazy story of mine. well as long i get them here sharing with people whom loves crazies story i'm ok.**

**i know is a short chapter but dont worry the others one will be longer **

**so please review. if you don't i will poke an eye off of ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl from the night sky **

Somewhere that only lord Jesus frog and Jashin knows

The beautiful sky, the starts were shining in the night sky, The sea was calm. The world's greatest swordsmen was viewing the peaceful night like this. This Is often that the swordsmen would get a beautiful, peaceful night like this. then his hawk eyes notice something, something bright …it looked like start (but it wasn't) and it was coming down to his bout! Quietly Mihawk got up from his seat ready to attack until he notice it was a person. (oh my Jesus frog sorry I just wanted to say that) slowly (but not very slowly) he rose his arms and catch the person in bride stale. To his surprise it was a girl there were bruises on her face and a broken leg (and her bone was staking out of her flesh. Eww)

"_interesting way to kill time." _he thought as he looked the wounded girl. He stared heal some of the bruises on her face… but the broken leg …. Lets say he couldn't do nothing about it (or touch it) until he reach land.

* * *

In the real world

Walter was freaking out the police couldn't fine Elisabetta body. For the love Jashin it been a two fucking week and no sing of her body zip, nada, nothing. He had to fine a excuse to tell her mother (which she is scary) why Elisabetta has not been home (he was lucky that it worked) right now our lonely pervert Walter was standing where he lost his best friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ABOUT THIS?!"

It was Eric. Screaming like coby from one piece (which sometimes he is a pussy) why he is screaming like a girl? We don't know. Walter face was serious, his blue eyes were cold staring at the train that was coming (that's why he was creaming =)

"she disappeared when the train hit her." he whispered coldly.

"BUT THAT DO-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS IT MEANS TO HAVE A FRIEND LIKE THAT." (go Walter it's your birthday )

Eric was shock of course he didn't know what it meant to have a friend like Elisabetta. She end up dying because she was protecting Walter and him.

Eric blue eyes being to tear up. ""OF CURE I DON'T WHATS IT MEANS TO A FRIEND! I'M A LONER! I NEVER HAD A FRIEND IN MY LIFE! I-I WISH I HAD FRIENDS LIKE THAT!."

"you idiot you have two already." Walter smile goofy at the crying boy.

'wh-what?" he whapped the boogers from his nose. "you mean we friends?"

Water keep his goofy face. "Of course we are. we helped you beat those bullies ass." more tears came out of Eric's eyes (and boogers from his nose)

"thank you"

* * *

Somewhere that only lord Jesus frog and Jashin knows

two week….

Yes people two week and Mihawk (who is freaking hot and sexy) still had the mysteries girl with him. Hell! why not you wounded keep her too. When she woke up she knew nothing not even her name she was like a new born baby to world . he couldn't just leave her with no memoirs, no home or with no family. He could leave her with shanks. (that's a bad idea) oh god what the hell is he thinking that man is never sober. He could keep her …. God no his enemies would use her against him . The swordsman wanted to fine any information about where did she came from? and what were those weird devices (the laptop, Iphone, camera, Mp3)

The cherry red heir girl was in a room with her savoir and other man with two cigarettes on his mouth (OMFJ who could be?)

"so you're telling me to take her with me?" yes some how Mihawk met captain smoker in the town. ( is not in loguetown is other different town)

Mihawk's golden eyes stared at the mysteries girl who was playing with the doll that he bought for her. (aww how cute) "I can't keep her with me."

"what if she is a pirate?"

"she is not."

"and how do you know that ?"

"she had no weapons, never seen a wanted poster of her and besides look at her those she looks like pirate to ya?"

Looking at girl who was seating next to window. the sunlight hitting her pale skin, those curious blue eyes looking outside from the window, those rosy cheeks, her pink lips smiling, that beautiful long wavy cherry red hair, and especially with the white dress that she was wearing.

Just wow!

"fine . I will be leaving in a few hours have her stuff ready.

"thank you."

* * *

Somewhere that only lord Jesus frog and Jashin knows

"Aaah it feels good to be in dry land again." zoro said stretching his arms and cracking some bones. Happy to be in dry land the first thing that luffy burst out was meat (hey I'm a lover meat too) ….. asking for meat! meat! meat! meat! nami had a annoying face telling him to stop thinking of meat for a minute. Zoro was still stretching with a big yawn until he notices someone was watching them.

"HAHA!" a laughter came from somewhere. "I'm usopp, the great leader pirates whom reign over this village!" holy mother of cupcakes is was the great lair and cower of aaallll people.

"people praise me and then praise me more as "captain usopp" if you thinking of attacking this village, then forget about it!" oh good grief someone put a pickle into his mouth.

"THAT IS SO COOOLLL!"

"you expect us to believe that!" thank you Nami thank you. (I don't hate usopp ok)

"aaah she knew." the long nose cry out.

"OF COURSE SHE KNEW!" Every one turn their heads to look teenager boy (a hot one wink wink ;) "everyone can see through your lies long nose."

**Walter P.O.V**

someone needed to put a pickle on his mouth (he actually didn't) I felt eyes on especially from Nami.

"_I wonder who he is?" _luffy thought

" _WOW" _nami thought

"WALTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the long nose shouted. Then the three kids that were hiding scream and ran way.

"I'm still looking for my friend." I walked up to the straw hats. Zoro had his hands on Kanata ready to protect his captain.

That's a good mate.

"wow wow there buddy." I hold up my hands. "I'm not here to hurt anyone okay. I just want to ask a some questions to ya."

Zoro narrowed his eyes "depends what-"

"Aww come on zoro he looks like a cool guy. But first thing first FOOD!."

* * *

"so you are looking for your friend?" the rubber boy stuff his mouth with more meat.

"yep" I light up my cigarette. "for two weeks I have been looking for her. But I cant stay in this island forever I have to move to the next island and to the next until I find her."

"wow its sounds like you two are the best friends." nami said with a smile.

"yeah we sure it or not me and Elisabetta were born at the some day."

"wow really that's pretty cool if you ask me." the straw hat smiled.

"_he's cute when he smiles like that"_

Then I thought what I just thought. I'm I going gay? I should stop watching yaoi for now on. What would Elisabeta say?

"_oh, rêve devenu réalité/oh, dream come true/A gay best friend."_

I sweat drop. Of course she would say that.

"Hey you ok? You kinda space out for a moment."

"oh, yeah I'm fine." I smiled nervously as I still had my cigarette between my lips. I felt my face heat up for a reason. Thank god they didn't notice as Luffy stared talking about usopp father. How he was a great pirate and that he travel across the seas with the red hair pirate shanks. nami asked the long nose where would they get a ship. She pointed to the mansion on the top of hill and said if they would help them. Usopp got nervous shouted at them to get away from that place and like he left. There was a moment of silent until the devil fruit user spoke.

"hey can I tell you something Walter?"

"sure why hell not."

"why you talk so weird?"

**Whack!**

"Luffy that was rude of you."

"ow" the poor boy whined of pain. "I just wanted to know."

"it's all right. And to your answer to your quested is because I'm British."

"…."

"…."

"ok. So Elisabetta talks weird too?"

"yeah because she has a French accents."

"because she's French?"

Well, well, well what do you know he is not an idiot after all. And I'm surprise that he would say her name right.

* * *

Somewhere that only lord Jesus frog and Jashin knows

"que faites-vous?" / what are you doing?/

"I all ready told you girl. I don't know what are you saying."

"qui était cet homme?"/who was that man?/ the cherry red hair girl walked back and fort.

"vous allez me donner à ce que les hommes ne sont pas vous!"/you are going to give me away to that men aren't you!/the girl looked at man whom was packing her clothes.

"suis-je un problème pour vous?"/am I a bother to you?/ her head was down. "je comprends." /I understand./

Mihawk looked at the girl. He just called her 'girl' he couldn't say her name right.

"look Isabelle."

"une fois de plus mon nom est Elisabetta. Elisabell est le nom de ma mère."/once again my name is Elisabetta. Isabelle is my mother's name./

Silent

"right." the greatest swordsmen couldn't believe it that this girl was getting to his nerve. and especially he couldn't understand ever word that she was saying.

"I guarantee to you that you would be safe with smoker. I cant keep you with me you it would be dangers."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous venez de me je n'ai comprendre fumeur."/ I have no idea what you just said to me but I did understand smoker./

"mais"/ but/ Elisabetta looked at hawk-eyes with her blue ocean eyes that she inherited from her father.

"J'espère que c'était une bonne chose que vous avez dit."/I hope it was something good that you said./ she smiled sweet at him.

* * *

"fumeur. C'est un nom bizarre."/smoker. that's a weird name./

"she said what now?"

"that's the problem you are going to have."

"tashigi."

"yes sir!" women with glasses and black short hair came up to her captain.

"take the girl inside the ship."

"yes sir!"

As she was taking away she smiled at Mihawk.

A thank you smile.

It was pointless talk to he won't wouldn't understand her. The ship sailed off she kept thinking what would happen to her now. And to Mihawk she was the the from the night sky.

* * *

**I don't know why I choose French And I don't speak French. I just think French is sexy wink wink ;) all thanks to Google translate.**

**ANYWAY **

**I need those reviews people…..please?**


End file.
